Vague d'amour pour l'auteur de vague de chaleur
by Solealuna
Summary: Castle et Beckett se retrouvent dans une soirée de bienfaisance . mais la soirée ne se termine pas comme prévus . et tant mieux pour eux rating T rien de bien méchant ;
1. Chapter 1

**Ma 1ere fiction de Castle . Je trouve vraiment qu'il n'y en a pas assez alors j'écris , je met ma pierre a l'édifice . Petit OS sans spoilers , mais avec du Bastle/Caskett Bonne lecture .**

Ces galas de charités , quel ennui _pensa Castle ._

_Il était là depuis heures , dans cette salle chic , remplie des plus grandes célébrités que la ville de New York compte . En temps que le meilleur écrivain de l'année , avec son livre Nikki heat ( je l'ai lu ou plutôt dévoré en 2 jours tout simplement génial ) en tête des ventes depuis 4 mois , il avait été dans les premiers invités . Il avait demandé à sa collègue et amie ( et un peu plus ) , Kate Beckett de se joindre a lui pour cette soirée . Après mure réflexion , elle lui avait dit d'y aller en premier et qu'elle le rejoindrais plus tard . Lannie avait même ajouter de l'attendre de pied ferme ._

_Ça c'est sur il l'attendait , impatiemment même , il n'en pouvait plus , il avait des crampes aux joues a force de sourire a ces gens de la haute société dès qu'ils passaient devant lui . Après un énième sourire , il se dit que bientôt , il partirait d'ici rejoindre sa mère et sa fille dans leur appartement ou il pourrait enlever son costume de pingouin . Alors que deux starlettes du cinéma passaient devant lui en gloussant , l'homme de reception annonça : _

-Mademoiselle Katherine Beckett

_Il fit volte face pour la voir et en resta paralysé . Sa bouche ne voulait plus se refermer tant sa beauté était envoutante . Qu'elle est belle . Sa robe rouge témoignait de sa fine taille , descendant jusqu'à ses chevilles . Le haut de sa tenue était accrocher dans sa nuque , faisant un leger décolté a cette femme d'action . Ses cheveux avaient été bouclés et relevés mais certaines boucles descendaient en meches sur ses épaules . Son regard était réhaussé d'une pointe de noir et ces lèvres , grâce au rouge a lèvres et au gloss , étaient plus envoutantes que toute les beauté terrestres . Elle rougit en voyant le regards de tous les hommes de la salle et en particulier de celui vers lequel elle avançait , qu'il la dévorait littéralement du regard . Dieu qu'elle aimait ce regard . _

-Bonsoir Castle ...

-Waou ! Kate vous êtes ...

_Il tenta de trouver un adjectif qui la définirait mais aucun ne lui vint alors il fit tomber ses bras le long de son corps en laissant un :_

-Waou ...

-Merci ...

_Elle rougit un peu plus , jamais elle ne l'avait vu comme ça , jamais il ne l'avait regardé comme ça ._

-Champagne ? _Proposa t il _

-Pourquoi pas ._ Sourit elle_

_Il leur pris deux coupes de champagne a un serveur qui passer et en tendit une a la jeune femme_

-Santé

-Santé

_En buvant leurs coupes , ils s'observaient du coin de l'œil . Puis ils parlèrent , de tout de rien , riant , souriant pendant plus d'une heure . Puis sans qu'ils ne s'en apperçoivent , une musique douce envahit la grande salle . Les lumières furent tamisées et plusieurs couples allaient déjà au centre d'une piste improvisée . Un jeune homme s'approcha alors de Kate _

-Voulez vous m'accorder cette danse ?

_Elle le regarda , plutôt mignon mais pas vraiment son style , alors qu'elle allait parler , une main se posa sur sa taille et une voix a côté d'elle dit ._

-Désolée mais elle m'a déjà dit oui . Une autre fois peut etre ou une autre soirée ou .. Jamais ?

_Et sur ces dernière paroles , il emmena Kate sur la piste . Elle envie de rire devant cet accès de jalousie plus qu'exessive , il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et lentement ils se mirent a danser ._

-Le grand Richard Castle serait il jaloux ?_ Rit elle_

-Moi jaloux ? Aa ... oui .

_Elle releva les yeux vers son visage , il souriat timidement ._

-Je n'aime pas que cet homme vous tourne autour .

-Et pourquoi ?

-Vous méritez mieux ...

-Et ... je mérite quoi ? _Demanda t elle sensuellement_

_Il la serra un peu plus contre lui , les bras de la detective , n'ayant plus de place sur les avant bras de son ami , se déplacèrent jusqu'à son cou, lui arrachant un frisson . Il s'approcha de son visage ._

Vous méritez un homme qui vous aime , qui vous comble , qui ferait n'importe pour vous ... un homme qui vous fasses rire , qui sourirait juste en pensant a vous ...qui se réveillerait tous les matins en se disant :'' Bon sang quel veinard ! je suis avec Kate ! ''

_La lieutenante sourit et s'approcha de lui ._

-Bref _conclut il_ ... votre ame soeur .

_Leurs nez se frôlaient , leurs respirations se mélaient , et leurs coeurs battaient a l'unisson bien que très rapidement ._

-Vous croyez aux ames soeurs ?

-Je n'y croyais pas .. mais c'était avant de vous rencontrer .

_Les yeux de la jeune femme se mirent a briller , il lui lança un dernier regard et combla l'espace qui les séparer en posant ses lèvres sur leurs voisines . Elle ferma les yeux devant tant de douceur . Il faillit fondre de bonheur a ce contact mais tint bon . Après quelque instant , d'un geste de langue , ildemanda l'ccès a sa bouche , rettraçant sa lvres inférieur . Elle lui donna l'autorisation en entrouvrant les levres , pour laisser leurs langue se rencontrer , se connaître , s'apprivoiser et s'unir . L'air devint nul , ce qui les fit se séparer . Ils étaient dans leur bulle , les autres personnes dans la salle n'existaient plus . Il pris ses deux mains et les serra _

-Si ... on rentrait d_it elle avec un regard pleins de sous entendus ._

_Il hocha la tête et et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie , devant les yeux de dizaines de personnes , célébrités et journalistes ._

_Arrivés a la voiture de l'auteur , celui ci lacha la main de Kate pour lui ouvirr la portière , mais elle ne l'netendit pas de cette oreille . Elle le coinca entre elle et le véhicule et commença a l'embrasser langouresement . Aimant cette iniative , il approfondit le baiser , elle devint plus entreprenante et posa sa main sur son genou et la fit monter le long de sa cuisse, comme une caresse . Castle eut un hoquet de surprise , en effet , ses caresses de plus en plus près de sa virilité le firent réagir ... comme un homme . Il bafouilla entre deux baisers ._

-Kate ... arrêtes .. ou je ne réponds plus de mes actes .

_Elle ne l'écouta pas et continua sa délicieuse torture . Au moment ou sa main arrivait sur la ligne d'arrivé , il lui attrapa le poignet et le maintins ._

-Kate pas ici ... tu mérite mieux ... que ça .. viens

_Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa puis se faufila dans la voiture où Castle la rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard ._

_Dans la voiture la tension était palpable on pouvait presque voir les ondes de désir entre les deux corps ;_

_Arrivés devant l'apparement de l'écrivain , n'y tenant plus , il plaqua sa partenaire contre la porte et l'embrassa avidement , presque sauvagement . Elle gémit sous les assauts répétés de sa langue tandis qu'il cherchait la poignée de la porte et, au moment ou sa cravate fut retirée , la porte s'ouvrit enfin . Leur têtes tournaient , ils suffoquaient . Il se cognèrent au canapé _

-Rick ... où est ... ta famille .

-Dans mes bras

_Elle s'arreta de l'embrasser et le regarda dans les yeux . _

-Tu peux répéter ?

-Tu as très bien entendu _dit il en caressant sa joue . _

_Ses yeux étaient brillants de milliers d'étoiles ._

-Ça t'étonnes ?

_Elle hocha vivement la tête _

-Tu ne devrais pas .

_Sur ces mots , il reprit possession de ses lèvres et le baiser s'intensifia . Ils se dirigèrent aveuglement vers les escaliers , et après maintes reprises où ils découvrirent qu'il était impossible de monter sans se séparer l'un de l'autre , Rick souleva sa femme et monta les escaliers le plus vite possible . Il la déposa sur son lit et de la , fit preuve d'une tendresse inimaginable , ce qui ne déplut pas a la jeune femme . Il voulait juste lui montrer combien elle comptait pour lui . Les vêtement s'éparpillèrent , laissant leurs corps se rencontrer ._

_**Pendant ce temps , en bas**_

_Deux têtes rousses apparurent de derrière le comptoir de la cuisine . Les ayant entendu arriver .. violemment , elles s'étaient cahcées . L'ainé proposa ._

-Ma chere petite fille que dirais tu d'aller manger en ville et de dormir a l'hôtel cette nuit ?

-Avec plaisir du moment qu'on parte vite .

_Elles enfilèrent leurs manteau et partirent laissant les deux amants seuls dans l'appartement , pour la nuit qui s'annonçait parfaite ._

**Alors qu'en penser vous ? Je crois que j'ai poster la 2000eme fics de Castle ! laissez des com's vous voulez la suite ou je m'arrte la ? Gros bisous**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour tous vos reviews alors voilà la suite . Soit le dernier soit l'avant dernier chapitre je ne sais pas . Bonne lecture !**

_Le soleil vint chatouiller le visage de la jeune lieutenante Kate Beckett qui sourit sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux . Jamais , Au grand jamais elle n'avait passé une nuit aussi parfaite . Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux et son sourire s'agrandit en voyant l'homme dans ses bras , dormant encore . Elle se redressa légèrement et embrasse furtivement son torse musclé avant de reposer sa tête dans le creux accueillant de son épaule . La respiration de Castle se fit moins régulière et après quelques minutes , elle savait qu'il était réveillé . Il embrassa ses cheveux encore légèrement bouclés . _

-Quel veinard . Je suis dans les bras de Kate Beckett .

_Elle eut un petit rire et releva la tête pour s'emparer de ses lèvres . Le baiser prit , après quelques minutes , plus d'ardeur et les caresses comblaient les deux corps nus sous les fins draps .Elle était totalement ivre de lui , elle ne pouvait plus se passer de son corps , de ses caresse, de ses baisers . En seulement une nuit (et quelle nuit) elle était devenu totalement acccro a lui . _

_Il refirent l'amour une nouvelle fois , tendrement et amoureusement , profitant des sentiments qu'ils partageaient à ce moment là , quand le reste du monde n'existait plus ._

**8 heure **

_Ils étaient dans la cuisine et Kate préparait des pancakes . Enfin.. essayer de faire des pancakes . En effet Castle était collé a son dos , l'entourant de ses gros bras , la tête posée sur son épaule ce qui limiter ses capacités de mouvement ._

-Tu sais _dit elle en le taquinant , je ne vais pas m'envoler _

-je préfère pas prendre de risque _répondit il en baisant son cou ._

_Elle secoua la tête . Hier , elle n'aurait jamais penser qu'elle se retrouverait chez Castle , vêtue d'une de ses chemises et d'un jogging trois fois trop grand pour elle , en train de préparer des pancakes pour elle et son amant . Le bruit de la sonnette les sortit de leur moment puis une voix s'éleva ._

-On peux rentrer où vous êtes tous nus ?

_Richard reconnu la voix de sa fille et sourit . Il regarda sa tenue . Sweat XXXl spécial glande et un caleçon qu'on ne voyait pas . Il lui dit que c'était bon et la clé se mis dans la serrure . _

_Alexis entra dans l'appartement en souriant , suivie de sa grand mère qui souriait elle aussi ._

_L'adolescente embrassa son père et Kate avant que Martha ne dise _

Une autre que moi vous aurez demandé comment c'est passé la nuit MAIS je n'en ferait rien .

Comme tu veux _sourit son fils . _

Qui veux des pancakes ? Demanda Kate

MOI je meurt de faim ! cria la jeune rousse .

_Kate se retourna vers Castle qui n'avait déserrer sa prise et ne semblait vouloir bouger ._

Tu as entendu ? Ta fille a faim alors laisse moi faire le ptit dej .

Non non non . No possiblo amigo .

S'il te plait , _lui murmura t elle avant de l'embrasser tendrement ._

_Il grogna mais se décolla d'elle alors qu'elle le remerciait d'un regard . Il souffla , en même pas une nuit , elle savait quoi faire pour lui faire faire ce qu'elle voulait . _

_Après une dizaine de pan-cakes et quelques autre préparatifs , Castle amena d'un geste du bras Kate sur ses genoux et approcha son assiette pour qu'elle n'ait pas a bouger ._

-Tu sais Richard , elle ne va pas s'envoler .

-C'est ce que je lui ai dit martha

-Bon ! On mange ou on attend que ça refroidisse ?

_La proposition de Castle fut approuver a l'unanimité . Après quelques bouchée , la sonnette retentit _

-mmh laissez j'y vai_s déclara la jeune fille en s'essuyant la bouche . _

-Romane ! (** hommage a une de mes meilleures amies** ) Bonjour !

_Depuis la cuisine Kate regardait la scène , Rick l'éclaira ._

-C'est la voisine . Dès qu'un journal parle de moi , elle nous le donne .

-Oh my goodness !

_Alexie amena le journal people et le posa sur le comptoir , tout le monde se pencha pour le lire . Les gros titres disaient : Vague d'amour pour l'auteur de vague de chaleur ! **( c'est dingue c'est le titre de ma fiction !)**Et partout sur la page , des photo de la soirée de la veille jusqu'à l'appartement de l'écrivain ._

-J'y crois pas_ souffla Castle . _

-Moi non plus _.dit sa compagne ._

-Je suis en première page du plus grand magazine people des USA !

_Beckett se tourna vers lui et lui gratifia un regard noir a arrêter un éléphant , il déglutit difficilement ._

-On fêtera ça plus tard_ bafouilla t il _beaucoup plus tard .

_Elle souffla ._

-Je suppose que tout New York lit ce magazine ?

-Au moins toute l'agence féminine New Yorkaise.

-Sauf moi ...

-Oui mais toi ..._ s'approchant _Tu n'est comme les autres !

_Elle sourit et combla l'espace entre les deux bouches , il répondit au baiser et le désir s'intensifia_ _sans qu'ils ne s'en rende compte . _

-Hey ! J'aimerais ne pas assister a la fécondation de mon ptit frère ou ma ptite soeur !

-MAIS eeeeeeeeh _grogna son père alors que Kate arrêtait son baiser ._

_Le portable sonna dans le sac de la jeune femme , mais alors qu'elle se levait , Rick l'en empêcha en la plaquant contre lui ._

-Riiiiiick ?

-Alexie va chercher le portable .

-Rick ! Tu exagère !

-Kate _lui murmura t il_ . J'ai pas envie que ma mère et ma fille voient a quel point j'ai envie de toi !

_Elle jeta un coup d'œil discret a son bas ventre et vit que, effectivement ,le baiser de tout a l'heure avait réveiller le désir de Castle et si deux rousses n'étaient pas là , il lui aurait sauter dessus . Elle sourit et frotta ses fesses contre son entrejambe avant de dire a Alexie d'amener le portable . Il étouffa un gémissement dans une toux soudaine ._

-Ma vengeance sera torride ._susurra t il_

-Tant mieux _lui répondit elle sur le même ton avant de répondre au portable , _Beckett !

-Bonjour ... _fit une voix malicieuse que Beckett reconnu de suite ._

-Salut Lannie ... ça va ?

-Oui et toi ? _Une voix pleine de sous entendu_ .

-Très bien ...

-Tu m'étonne ...

Tu as lu le magazine ? _Dit elle après un silence ._

Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! oh Katie c'est génial !

Je sais que c'est génial ... _murmura t elle en regardant Castle ._S'il te plait ne dit rien au autres , ils le sauront bien assez tôt .

Bien sur mais dépêche toi d'arriver ! je veux tout savoir !

-Ok j'arrive tout de suite ._conclut elle avant de raccrocher ._

-Non tu n'arrives pas tout de suite ., _implora son compagnon ._

-Je suis désolée mais je dois aller travailler . J'ai même pas le temps d 'aller chez moi me changer .

-Attends tu vas pas aller au travail avec ta robe de soirée .

-Venez Katherine , je dois avoir des pantalons qui vous irez bien et vous n'avez qu'a garder la chemise .

-Merci Martha .

_Elles montèrent a l'étage et redescendirent quelques minutes plus tard , Kate vêtue d'un jean gris et la chemise noire nouée en cache cœur . Elle sourit en voyant la bouche de Castle s'ouvrir en une moue envoutée . Il se reprit et l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte . _

-On mange ensemble ce midi ?

-Avec plaisir Sunshine .

_Elle rougit a ce surnom . Ce qu'elle ne savait pas , c'était qu'il allait rester longtemps dans le vocabulaire de l'écrivain  
_

-A tout .

_Elle l'embrassa langoureusement et se sépara avant de perdre le contrôle . Il ferma la porte _

-C'est pour quand le mariage ?

-Vas y moque toi de ton vieux père !

_Il se dirigea vers sa mère et sa fille et les serra dans ses bras en riant ._

COMMISSARIAT

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-C'était comment Kate !

-C'était parfait .. La nuit entière était parfaite .

-OOO si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je verrais Kate Beckett avec des étoiles dans les yeux .

-Beckett avec des étoiles dans les yeux ?

_Ryan et Esposito avaient entendu la conversation et avaient accourut dès que ces mots q=avaient été dit ._

-Et qui est cet homme qui a pris ton cœur ? _Demanda esposito ._

_Le commissaire arriva a ce moment un sourire aux lèvres ._

-Félicitation Beckett je suis très heureux pour vous mais j'aurais aimé le savoir autrement que par le magazine de ma fille !

_Ryan et son collègue se regardèrent sans comprendre . Lannie les aida ._

-Les gars , vous ne reconnaissez pas cette chemise ?

_Ils regardèrent la chemise noire et , ayant un déclic, hurlèrent de surprise . Kate fut pris d'un fou rire qui se mêla a celui de son amie . A midi Castle passa chercher Kate et ils partirent , bras dessus , bras dessous , heureux d' être enfin ensemble et ceci pour toujours ._

**Voilà pour le moment . Épilogue en ligne dimanche soir ou lundi . D'ici la laissez des com's !**


	3. Epilogue

**CASTLE SPOILERS ! castle spoilers ! Mon dieu ! écrivez ça sur Google et criez de surprise comme moi en ce moment ! un spoiler chaud Comme on les aimes . Ceux qui ne veulent rien savoir ne vous y aventurez pas ! bonne lecture pour ce court épilogue .**

**1 an plus tard**

Riiiiiick ? Tu vas te bouger oui !

C'est bon on est dans les temps !

Non on est pas dans les temps . _Cria Kate de la cuisine ._

Écoute , ça ouvre a 10 heure et il est seulement ... aaaaaaaa 9h40 ! pourquoi tu m'as rien dit .!

_Elle souffla pour la énième fois en moins de 3 heure . Son homme descendit en courant du premier étage et enfila sa veste ._

T'es prête ?

Depuis 8h 30 chou

Allez sunshine on peut y arriver .

_Ils coururent vers la voiture et ils partirent dans le centre de la grosse pomme ._

Enfin vous voilà .! _dit sa mère en les voyant arriver ._

Désolée martha , mais votre fils est pire qu'une fille .

Je sais_ rit elle ._

On est pas en retard ?

Non mais c'était juste .

_Les portes de la plus grande librairie de New York s'ouvrirent et la foule entra . Castle et sa famille se dirigèrent vers l'étalage où reposaient des dizaine d'exemplaires du nouveau livre du roi du thriller : Nikki's Family ._

T'es prête a découvrir ma dédicace ?

A ton avis ?

_La jeune femme ouvrit le premier livre de son compagnon . Ses yeux d'abord curieux se changèrent en magnifique pupilles remplies de joie et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues ._

Espèce d'idiot _cria t elle_ ! Tu me fait pleurer .

_Elle se jeta a son cou et l'embrassa sans retenue devant l'assemblée de fans . En effet la dédicace disait , a la surprise générale pour les gens hors de la famille . Dans cette simple phrase , elle avait lu tout ce qu'elle voulait depuis qu'elle le savait ._

**''A la femme de ma vie Kate Beckett et à notre enfant qu'elle porte qui se nommera Diane **

**Je vous aime les filles .''**

**voilà ! C'était juste pour boucler la boucle de l'histoire . Allez sur le site que j'ai citer plus haut ça vaut le coup . En espérant que vous avez aimé . ( j'ai déjà une idée pour une deuxième histoire de Castle mais chut !)**


End file.
